fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben
Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson is the grandson of Maxwell Tennyson, friend to his former enemy Kevin and cousin of Gwen Tennyson. He is the only person in the world to be able to use the Omnitrix. As of episode 46 of Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben destroyed the Omnitrix which was on the wrist of Vilgax at the time. Ben then took the Ultimatrix which was in the possesion of Albedo, an alien device that allows him to transform into any various 10 sets of aliens found across the galaxy, hence the name "Ben 10." Ben eventually aquires new aliens through unlocking them in the Omnitrix and absorbing DNA. FusionFall After the first Terrafusers landed on earth, 10 year old Ben (as Fourarms) teamed up with Dexter to defend Foster's Home, Mac, and Bloo from the Fusion Spawn invaders. With the help of Professor Utonium, Dexter developed plans for an Electronic Pulse Cannon to disable the Terrafusers. Unfortunately, two key parts to the EPC were in the custody of both his nemesis, Mandark, and the villain, Mojo Jojo. Mojo's lair was raided by a team consisting of Ben, Numbuh Two, Bubbles, and Blossom. Ben was able to bypass Mojo's security system as the Galvanic Mechomorph he called "Upgrade." Despite a Fusion Spawn attack, that part was recovered without a hitch, since Mojo and his minions had abandoned the lair in their attempt to conquer Planet Fusion. Ben (once again as Fourarms) then helped defend Dexter's ship against the Fusion Spawns in order to buy him and Professor Utonium time to fire the cannon. However, due to a miscalculation by Mandark, the cannon fire was too late to stop the Terafusers from summoning Planet Fusion and its army to Earth. In the future, Ben and Numbuh Five are teamed up to help combat the Fusion Spawns at the Battle of Tech Square. They find the hero/heroine in the middle of the battlefield as he/she wakes up from Dee Dee's meddling with Dexter's time travel experiment. He and Numbuh 5 teach the Hero/Heroine about basic combat when they run into some Fusion Spawns and a Cyberus. They leave to help out the other characters fighting in the battle while the player goes to help out Numbuh 2. In the past, Ben is in Offworld Plaza, serving as one of the four guides that players can choose to work for. He is constantly lending a hand in the fight against Fuse and his minions, whether he is fighting, helping his Grandpa Max create his satellite to survey Planet Fusion, or cleaning up the Space Port in order to take the war directly to the Planet. He is also unaware of Princess's crush on him who thinks he's "dreamy", although her attempts to get Ben to notice her proved unsuccessful. Ben is having more problems than usual with the Omnitrix, which started acting strange as soon as Planet Fusion appeared. This can be seen in the Fusionfall trailer, with Ben running away from a Horror King, while trying to turn into one of his aliens, only to be rescued by a passing hero on a zipline. With a basic understanding of how the Omnitrix works, Dexter helps to keep the Omnitrix stable when it starts to go haywire. When Ben is able to use the Omnitrix, Fusion Gwen always appears to steal a piece from his alien hero forms, such as a talon from Jetray, fur from Spidermonkey, a stone from Chromastone, or a swamp root from Swampfire, presumably in order to create Fusion versions of them. Later it was shown Fuse had also stolen a scale from Humongousaur, and had earlier acquired a barbell from Fourarms. It is revealed by Paradox that Vilgax is the one who figured out how to disrupt Ben's Omnitrix (with the unintentional assistance of the hero/heroine) by somehow blocking the Omnitrix's signal from Primus. Together with Paradox, Azmuth, and the Ben 10 crew, the hero/heroine will try to get Ben's Omnitrix back to normal. To better combat the invasion, Ben has made uneasy alliances with his mortal nemesis, Vilgax, his evil double Albedo, and Gwen's mortal enemy, Hex. Also, his Pyronite friend Alan, the Petrosapien warior Tetrax, Ben's girlfriend Julie, her Galvanic Mechomorph pet Ship, his alien forms-among them, the powerful Alien X and multiplying Echo Echo-the mischievious alien Megawhatt, creator of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix Azmuth, and the time traveler Paradox have come to help out with the war as well. His Fusion is fought twice in the same place, Offworld Plaza, teaming up with Fusion Gwen, and creates a Swampfire Nano. His other 2 Nanos you'll get from Fusion Tetrax, and Fusion Max. He also has an Alien X Nano that the hero gains through basic training or a code for players that have already passed level 4. In the beginnning, Ben teaches the newcomers in the Null Void. the trains the newcomer for the simple training and helps the player get the Finn Nano. The Ampfibian Nano was the 2nd form of the Unstable Nano, and now is an official Nano. Though, it is Professor Paradox in Peach Creek Commons who hands out the relevant Nano Misison. Trivia * Ben is unique as he is the only Guide without a Nano of himself, but he has six Nanos of his aliens thus he has the most Nanos of himself. * Interestingly, all of his Nanos are Cosmix but Rath he is a Blaston. * After the events of "Space Port Pickups" a Nano of his 15 year old self is under development. * Also, a nano of his 10 year old self was found in the game files, along with nanos of Ghostfreak and Upgrade. * A plush found in the Ice King's castle is of a Waybig nano. * He is the only non-generic character to have a pallette swapped version of him (Albedo). * Like the Scotsman, Professor Utonium, and Courage, Ben's Fusion is fought twice in the same area (Offworld Plaza) though unlike the two, the real Ben is also located in the same area. * Originally, the 10-year-old version of Ben was planned to be in the game, but Ben 10: Alien Force was announced forcing parts of the game to be reworked. This is likely the reason why the Ben 10, Upgrade, and Ghostfreak Nanos are not in-game and were likely replaced with the Fourarms, Swampfire, and Humongousaur nanos, the only alien left from the original series is Fourarms for some reason. * Alien X is that only Nano aliens of Ben that the player can receive thorugh a code. * It is believed that Ben will have two Nanos of himself in the future, of his 10-year-old self and his 15-year-old self. * He , Finn and Bubbles are the only characters whose fusion counterpart gives out 2 nanos; Alien X and Swampfire. * On Mt. Neaverest on nanos to come storage unit there are nanos of Rath, Ultimate Big Chill, and oddly enough Waybig, the runner up of the Ben 10 nano vote. * He is one of the NPCs to give out two nano missions. The other two are Dexter and Lance. Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers